


Côté jardins

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les Aventures d'Abbas [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Adventure is where you find it. any place. every place. even at home in the rocking chair., Book: Le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide | The Mystery of the Great Pyramid, Côté jardins pas à jardin, Gen, Introducing Mrs Smallgraves - I dig her, Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'appeler Ms. Nothomb ou Mrs. Livingstone, Vu que par rapport à celui de Herr Grossgrabenstein on est plutôt côté cour, not complaining about stage rights she is stage left
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide, un petit aparté pour éviter de tout écrire du point de vue d'Abbas. Tout commence par un torride après-midi de mai, dans un jardin de la rue Ebn Bakil.L'aventure est où vous la trouvez, n'importe où, partout, même à la maison dans votre fauteuil à bascule.





	Côté jardins

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais d'abord écrire le lendemain de ce que j'ai raconté dans "Le cœur brisé", mais, si au niveau des émotions et motivations tout était clair, j'avais un problème avec le coup de fil. Où diable trouver un téléphone dans ce quartier ? Le premier bar ou hôtel semblait bien loin. Et je me posais bien des questions sur le timing. Mais je me suis dit que c'était un quartier résidentiel, et à ce moment là j'avais l'image p5 B1 du tome 2 sous les yeux, où la maison d'en face de celle de Grossgrabenstein semble avoir un jardin bien plus accessible... et en me demandant quelle genre de personne pouvait bien habiter les maisons d'à côté, j'ai rencontré Mrs Smallgraves.  
> Voici donc cette histoire, quelques jours avant "Le coeur brisé", en attendant la suite.
> 
> Adventure is where you find it, any place, every place, even at home in the rocking chair.  
> L'aventure est où vous la trouvez, n'importe où, partout, même à la maison dans votre fauteuil à bascule.  
> (Modification de la citation de Wally Byam, selon laquelle c'est 'sauf' dans le fauteuil)

_Le Caire, Mai 1950_

 

Assise lourdement dans son fauteuil à bascule, Mrs Smallgraves reposait son corps fatigué et ses pieds endoloris, cherchant, au bord du jardin et dans l'ombre de la véranda à échapper à la chaleur étouffante apportée plus tôt par le khamsin et qui imprégnait encore la maison.

 

Il y a deux jours elle s'était laissée entrainer par Mrs Cochrane dans une marche qui s'était révélée un peu trop longue et ardue et payait maintenant le prix d'avoir tenté d'ignorer les limitations que commençaient à apporter le nombre de ses années. Maintenant, à l'heure de la sieste elle tentait de profiter du calme ambiant et d'un semblant de fraicheur près de la verdure alors que la maisonnée – comme une bonne partie de la ville – sommeillait en s'abritant du soleil.

 

Bien confortablement installée et immobile, Mrs. Smallgraves s'enhardissait à penser qu'en dehors de quelques travailleurs trop loin de chez eux pour rentrer se reposer, elle devait être l'une des seules personnes en extérieur de toute la ville.

 

Soudain, un mouvement se fit en bordure de son champ de vision. Sans bruit, une tâche blanche incongrue était apparue au-dessus de la grille du bord du jardin et se coulait maintenant jusqu'au sol.

 

Toute à sa torpeur, Mrs. Smallgraves ne tourna que légèrement la tête, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé : un homme venait de s'introduire dans son jardin !

 

C'était un indigène en habits d'ouvrier qui, se relevant rapidement de sa position accroupie, jeta un coup d’œil rapide autour de lui, cherchant à voir si son irruption avait été remarquée.

 

Il regarda vers la maison endormie et un instant la vieille dame se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un voleur considérant sa cible mais son inquiétude ne dura pas tant il détourna vite son attention vers le mur de la propriété à sa gauche, ignorant totalement l'habitation.

 

L'ouvrier parcourut quelques mètres le long du mur, en examinant le faîte et la qualité. Tout dans son attitude disait le fauve prêt à bondir : il évaluait à l'évidence les possibilités d'escalade.

 

Où allait donc le jeune arabe ?* De l'autre côté du mur, Mrs Smallgraves savait qu'elle avait un voisin allemand, mais du professeur Grossgrabenstein, outre son nom, elle ne connaissait qu'une voiture décapotable assez clinquante du siècle précédent**. Était-ce un voleur après tout, mais visant la propriété mieux gardée de son voisin ?

 

Inspectant le mur, l'indigène sembla soudain avoir trouvé un chemin à son goût pour tenter l'escalade et s'approcha de cette portion de la maçonnerie, avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant devant le parterre de fleurs à ses pieds.

 

Mrs Smallgraves qui s'était redressée dans son fauteuil pour observer le manège de l'intrus se raidit. Il n'allait tout de même pas piétiner ses fleurs !?!

 

Mais non, jetant un dernier coup d’œil plein de regrets au mur, l'ouvrier se détourna, contournant un massif pour reprendre son inspection plus loin.

 

Ce faisant et sans le savoir, il gagna le respect et l'estime de son observatrice qui se décida à bouger.

 

Sans hâte, elle se leva, ajusta les plis de sa robe, et descendit sur la pelouse, avançant doucement sous les palmiers jusqu'à venir se placer derrière l'ouvrier.

 

"Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ?" demanda-t-elle soudain de toute l'autorité de son accent pincé le plus Oxfordien, prenant un malin plaisir à voir l'intrus sursauter.

 

Avec à la fois l'attitude penaude d'un gamin pris en faute et la digne raideur de l'autorité dans son droit, le jeune arabe se retourna, portant sa main à son chapeau en un geste automatique et habituel de salut et, lorsque la main rencontra les linges de son turban, hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la laisser retomber comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'inclina à la place. "Ma'am." ***

 

D'un coup d’œil presque imperceptible, le jeune homme avait pris la mesure de son interlocutrice et c'est sans grande surprise que celle-ci l'entendit répondre dans un anglais tout aussi oxfordien. "Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion à l'improviste, je cherchais un accès à la propriété de votre voisin. Me permettriez vous d'utiliser ce passage ces quelques prochains jours ?"

 

C'est presque comme s'il demandait l'accès à une servitude habituelle et non à l'escalade d'un mur de pierres. Mrs Smallgraves sourit du bout des lèvres. "Tant que vous ne piétinez pas mes fleurs. Il est tellement difficile de les acclimater sous ces latitudes, et ce n'est qu'ici, à l'endroit le plus frais, que j'arrive à les faire survivre."

 

Abbas la regarda avec horreur. "Je n'aurais pas osé !"

 

Elle hocha la tête et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde. "Alors vous êtes le bienvenu à passer dans mon jardin, monsieur ?"

 

"Abbas, madame." Un nom qui allait bien avec le costume, mais peu avec l'accent, cependant Mrs Smallgraves ne laissa rien paraitre de ses réflexions.

 

Soudain une idée traversa la tête de la vieille dame. "Préfériez-vous passer par mon balcon ?" Elle indiqua plus loin la terrasse du toit d'un garage au soleil qui, certes surplombait un peu plus le mur mais – bien qu'elle eut fait un bon point d'observation si on voulait bien ignorer la chaleur probablement infernale des briques – ne facilitait pas grandement l'accès à l'autre côté.

 

"Non merci, " refusa poliment l'ouvrier. "Je vais me contenter de passer par ici." Et, prenant quelques pas de recul à un endroit dégagé, il s'élança contre le mur, y prenant appui avec les pieds pour se propulser plus haut et agrippa à bout de bras au sommet avant de s'y hisser. Un instant il vérifia de l'autre côté que personne n'était en vue avant de saluer d'un geste la vieille dame et de se laisser glisser hors de vue, de l'autre côté du mur.

 

\--------------

 

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Abbas revint, à l'endroit du mur où l'escalade était la plus facile, une large table enjambait le parterre de fleurs, et des jumelles de théâtre y étaient posées en évidence, à sa disposition.

 

 

 

 

* Delibes. ;-)

** en fait une Renault type C de 1900

*** Je suis certaine que si l'accent de Mrs Smallgraves n'avait pas été si Oxfordien, elle aurait eu une toute autre réaction. Mais j'aime bien trouver les défauts dans la cuirasse de nos héros.

 


End file.
